The invention relates to an apparatus for assembling or dismantling a crane.
A plurality of cranes, in particular of tower slewing cranes, are known from the prior art. It is also known that a traverse is attached to tower parts to be climbed for climbing tower slewing cranes. The hanging of the traverse into the assembly hook of a tower part located at the ground takes place by an installer who climbs into the tower part to be climbed and guides the assembly hook such that the tower part to be climbed is securely received in the assembly hook.
The traverse received by the assembly hook is passed on into an installation position at an installation crane trolley which is attached to an installation tower. The passing of the tower part to be climbed to the installation crane trolley takes place by placing the traverse down into the installation crane trolley. Since no securing unit is provided in the known assembly hooks, there is the risk that the traverse with the tower part to be climbed is pressed out of the assembly hook on an unintentional placing down or canting and the tower part falls down.
The crane, in particular the tower slewing crane, must be balanced by a counterweight at a lifting hook for the climbing process so that the center of gravity of the tower slewing crane lies in a longitudinal axis of the tower slewing crane. This is necessary to avoid a tilting of the crane and, in the worst case, a toppling over on the climbing process. As a rule, a further tower part is fastened to the lifting hook with a lifting chain or a slip for this purpose. The lifting hook has to be traveled downward again for the fastening and an installer hangs the counterweight into the lifting hook. For climbing, the counterweight is raised to the level of the guide piece and is traveled into the balance position. After the climbing procedure, the counterweight is let down and unhung. A hook block having the assembly hook is traveled upward again.